


Haven't even begun

by ladyweebus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, Punk AU, Rare Pair, haikyuu au, i mean a tad bit of angst, just kiss, mlm, self love, so much pining, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyweebus/pseuds/ladyweebus
Summary: Fresh out of high school, lost and heartbroken, Yamaguchi decides that maybe following his dream would help him find some clarity. New in the city, stranded alone with no friends, he quickly meets his own kind of crew, who lead him to rediscover rock n roll, the very kind of music that he learned to bury behind him. Quickly catching the eye of the flashy punk band, he's taken under their wing, where he renews his love for music. It's not just his love for music that came back, what will Yamaguchi do with these new feelings? Add to the mix of an old ghost, Yamaguchi will have a grand time figuring it out. At least he isn't on his own now."“Freckles, no need to eye rape him, you know?” Osamu teased me. I ignored him and continued my staring“Do you want to come with me for a second, Yamaguchi-san?” Too focused on the body that was on me, I just nodded. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the walls, away from the music.He pushed me against the wall, his arms on both sides of me, caging me in. “I’m gonna get straight to the point, Yamaguchi-san.Either way, I don’t remember too much of that night.But I didn’t wake up in the dorm."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Azumane Asahi, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Alisa/Tanaka Saeko, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Akiteru/ Miya Atsumu, hinata natsu/ kageyama miwa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first fan fic, so please don't hate. remember, these characters do not belong to me and the majority of my characters are just head canons. i was sick and tired of teruyama slander, so i decided to create my own, with my other favorite rare pairs. without further ado, here we go!!

Chapter 1: Fresh Meat

Never in my wildest dreams would I have expected to be accepted into the prestigious music institution that is Aoba Johsai Academy. For a country boy like me, adapting to the city life would prove to be very difficult. But here I am standing outside the gates of Aoba Johsai, whispering to myself, while gathering stares from the incoming students.

"Should I go in? Can I make any friends here? Who am I kidding, no one wants to be friends with someone like me," I muttered, ignoring the brown guy full of hair about to crash into him. "Green head! Get out of the way!!" the brown haired guy yells at the top of his lungs, but his cry falls on deaf ears and he runs right into me. Suddenly, I'm on the floor, with a stranger lying on top of me. The sky starts spinning and my eyesight turns black. As my consciousness is fading in and out, I hear someone yelling.

"OH SHIT! SHITTYKAWA I THINK YOU JUST KILLED SOMEONE!"  _ Huh, Shittykawa is a strange way to name someone, _ I thought before opening my eyes. I opened my eyes to see the white ceiling of what seems to be the nurse's office. 

"Iwa-chan, stop yelling at me! He's awake now!" the brown haired guy turns to me, "So sorry about that, are you okay?" He looked so frantic that I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm perfectly fine, if you ignore the growing bump on the back of my head." "I am so sorry about that. Please don't press any charges. I can afford it but I'm already too familiar with the judges," he says, joking. At least, I hope he is. "I promise I would never. I would hate for my first day to start with me pressing charges. But instead, could I ask for your name?" 

The two shared a glance between each other, one that I could try to decipher but my brain couldn't handle that. "You really don't know who I am? The prodigy of Aoba Johsai?? A genius in the science department?? Do you know nothing? I'm the Oikawa Tooru, you know?" The brunet named Oikawa says, his nose in the air. The guy next to him kicks his legs, "Shittykawa, shut the fuck up. This is why no one likes you." "Iwa-chan, that's so mean of you. It's totally untrue, whatever it is that he said just now. I am truly quite loveable," I look at the two of them, just nodding. "See, he doesn't believe you," "Iwa-chan, just shut up for one second," Oikawa shushes the buff man named Iwa-chan, "So, to answer your question, I am the great Oikawa Tooru and this roguish man is Iwaizumi Hajime. And you are?" 

"Me? Well, I'm not anyone famous for sure. I'm just Yamaguchi Tadashi. I'm here to study music and that’s about it. That’s just me. I’m kinda boring, I’m just me, I guess” Then we’ll just have to make you unboring. Have you moved into the dorms yet?” Oikawa asked, jumping up from his chair. “Uh, no, not yet. Why?” “Iwa-chan and I will help you move in and then let’s go to the club!!” “Club?? I’m underage!!” “It’s fine. We know the owners after all! It’ll help you loosen up!” Oikawa says, elongating his words. “Let’s go, freckles!” “Freckles?!?” Oikawa dragged me out of the bed as Iwaizumi grabbed my suitcase.

Long before I knew it, we arrived at my dorm. It looked very shabby from the outside but the interior was adorned with gold, white and turquoise. It was very surprising. My mouth wouldn’t seem to close. Iwaizumi and Oikawa couldn’t stop laughing at me. We hurriedly checked into my room on the third floor. I was lucky seeing as I didn’t have a roommate, so I had the room all to myself. After we finished packing, Oikawa quickly browsed through my clothes, and I could see his eyes gleaming. 

“I believe you said you were boring, Yama-chan, but your sense of style says otherwise,” he teased, grabbing a pair of black skin tight leather jeans. “Let’s just say I had a phase back in high school that my parents often looked down on. I just had to hide myself for a bit, but they’re not here to judge me. What they don’t know won’t hurt them,” I smiled bashfully, thoroughly embarrassed of past me. “Oh no, don’t be embarrassed. Put them on, I’m sure they’ll fit like a gem and you’ll fit right in.” He looked me up and down and smiled. “You already look like you belong at the club. We’re just gonna have to touch you up.” He smirked at me and I could’ve sworn I saw his eyes twinkle with evil.

Before I knew it, I was dressed in my tight leather pants, paired with a plain white tee, a black corset and a black leather jacket. “Oikawa, are you sure I look okay in this?” I felt very exposed, even with the insane amount of clothes I had on. “Yes, in fact, you look very hot. Like I would fuc-” before he could finish his sentence, Iwaizumi had kicked his leg, very hard this time. “-Ow! Iwa-chan, what was that for?!” “Yes, yes you look hot. Can we get out of here now?” He points at his phone, which said that it was now 5:48. “Oh shit! We’re gonna miss their show! Let’s get out of here, freckles!”

I look at them confusedly as we stand outside what may be the shadiest thing in the center of what appears to be other shady things. We went through at least a dozen alleys, taking lefts and rights here and I'm convinced that they’re just gonna kidnap me. “So, are you guys gonna tell me where we are or what we will be diving into?” “We’re going to our secret club. I feel like you’re gonna fit right in. Trust me, you’ll love it here.” Oikawa tries to convince me, but the sign on the verge of falling wasn’t really calling my name. Before I could even bother to object, he grabbed my hand and we walked in. 

“Oikawa-san, what if we get caught?! Won’t we be in trouble??” I tried reasoning with him, but I should’ve known that reasoning with a self proclaimed genius was never a good idea. “Yama-chan, it’ll be fine. I promise. It’s not like Iwa-chan is fucking the security guard for no reason,” Oikawa spills to me and to my surprise, the security guard was a 5’9” male who appeared to be very scary.

“Shittykawa, you didn’t have to out us like that, you know? There coul-” “It’s fine Iwa-chan. Freckles would’ve noticed sooner or later, right, Yama-chan?” I was in too much shock that I just nodded my head. Oikawa smiled and patted my head. “Yama-chan, you won’t discriminate against us, will you? We’re gay, after all,”  _ We’re.  _ That word made me feel envious of them for being able to say it aloud, while I could never find the courage. I could only shake my head, and smile at them.

“Hey, Dai-chan! I brought your boyfriend!” Oikawa approached the scary man, unafraid. I meekly followed him with my hand on his shirt. “Why are you so scared, Yama-chan? You’re taller than Dai-chan!! Plus, he’s not scary at all. He’s more like a big teddy bear,” Oikawa giggled, his pitch gradually getting higher. 

“While bears may be cute, they’re still dangerous Oikawa-san,” I muttered to myself, shaking my head. “Hey, you brought a newbie! How old are you and what’s your name, kid?” Daichi says, smiling. Now that I got a good look at him, he’s actually an inch shorter than me but he’s still a lot buff, but he isn’t so scary. 

“Ah, yes sir! My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi! I turned 18 in November!” I yelled at the top of my lungs, which caused Daichi- and Oikawa to burst out laughing. “No need to be so stiff, bud. I’m not gonna hurt you. You can just go in, I’m sure Tooru will do a good job of keeping an eye on you. If anyone tries anything with you, just let me know. I’ll knock some sense into them for you,” Daichi grinned, and it soothed me that we didn’t get into any trouble.

As we finally entered, the first thing I noticed was the loud music. It had my blood pumping and I could’ve sworn that my mouth was wide open as I took in the scene. The second thing I noticed was Iwaizumi’s disappearance. “Oikawa-san, where did Iwaizumi-san go?” “Probably making out with his boyfriend. He’ll be gone for awhile, but in the meantime, you’ll get to meet all my other friends!” I followed Oikawa through the crowd, trying my best to move through the dancing bodies. In no time, we reached the front where a crowd of people had gathered. 

“Oya? Oikawa’s here bitches!!! We can really turn up tonight!” a guy in red hair screamed over the music to the rest of the group. “Sorry we’re late! I had to bring in a sacrifice!” Oikawa screamed back. I looked at him then back at the group, bewildered. 

“Hey, he’s quite the cutie, don’t ya think,’tsumu?” “Shut yer trap, ‘samu! My Akiteru is ten times cuter!” There were two guys who looked the same except for the dye and their hair part. “Hey, babe! I missed you!” A silver haired guy with a mole under his eye came towards us and grabbed Oikawa into the group, who also dragged me in. 

“Hoh, he is a cutie.” One guy said. “Can I go home now?” Another said. “Oh my god, Tooru brought another stray in, Alisa!” A girl’s voice this time. I started getting dizzy with all the voices, the lights and the music. 

“Slow down guys! He is very timid! At least give him a shot first!” Oikawa said, interrupting the group.  _ Oh shit, I really shouldn’t drink _ . _ Things never end well. _ “Oikawa-san, I can’t drink,” I try to defend myself, but the guy named Atsumu interrupted me, “Let’s get fucked up!!”  _ Oh shit. _ The girls shot me a pitying glance and just shook their heads. I resigned to my fate just as the guy with the mole came back with shots. We gathered around each other, clinked glasses and down the alcohol goes.

Before I knew it, I was shitfaced and giggling at everyone and everything. I went around talking to Oikawa’s group of friends and learned their names. I peeked at my phone in the dark room and noticed it was only 7. Suddenly the room gets even dimmer and everyone around me starts screaming. I look towards the stage to find 5 of the most gorgeous men I’ve ever seen in my life. The one with blond hair and the undercut stood out to me the most. Just as I was staring at them mesmerized, he suddenly turned towards me and winked. I thought he was winking at me until I heard arguing behind me.  _ Definitely wasn’t me then _ . I walked up to Oikawa and Suga,  _ I think _ , making out. I didn’t feel like interrupting but I found the twins and walked up to them. 

“Please enlighten me on who those fucking gods are,” I spoke quite loudly, but I didn’t notice. I could feel my face heat up, probably due to the alcohol. “That depends on which one you’re talking about. Choose the right answer.” Osamu said, his face flushed. “The blond one with the undercut. He is so fucking hot,” I didn’t even notice the words slipping out, the two didn’t mind of course. “That would be Terushima Yuuji, the leader of Bandits! Good taste, freckles!” Atsumu screamed back at me.  _ Terushima. I love the way his name rolls off of people’s tongues _ . Suddenly they started playing, and I could feel myself sober up. Before I knew it, I joined the crowd in their screaming and jumping. They played for what seemed to be eternity. As soon as they started, they quickly finished, despite the cries for an encore.

They descended the stage and joined the crowd as the DJ blasted some music. My eyes followed Terushima, as I looked him up and down and gulped. “Freckles, no need to eye rape him, you know?” Osamu teased me. I ignored him and continued my staring.  _ A little staring never hurt anybody,  _ I thought to myself. 

Then out of nowhere, he turns to me and smirks. I could feel a shiver run down my spine as I stared back and gave him the best smirk of my life. Inside, I was visibly melting under his gaze. The guy who was playing the bass, came by and gave Osamu a very passionate kiss, with Osamu readily returning it. “You guys are so gross, cut it out!” Atsumu protested. “I don’t do free shows, even if you’re my brother. Pay up, asshole,” Osamu said, in between the kiss. 

“Hey guys, you mind introducing me to our newest addition to the club?” A voice said from behind me. I felt a weight on my shoulder, as the heat of another body is transferred to me. “Oh, hi Teru. This is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Oikawa brought him over,” Atsumu answered. “Can I steal him away for a second?” He asked, his voice close to my ear. “Don’t ask me, just ask him yerself,” He huffed, his breath heating up my sensitive ears. “Do you want to come with me for a second, Yamaguchi-san?” Too focused on the body that was on me, I just nodded. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the walls, away from the music. 

He pushed me against the wall, his arms on both sides of me, caging me in. “I’m gonna get straight to the point, Yamaguchi-san. I’ve seen you perform before in another band. You were their singer. Our band needs a singer. Please help us. You’re my muse!” I was speechless, because I didn’t expect anyone to know me here. Just as I was going to answer, Daichi comes to my rescue. “Hey, asshole. We love you here, but your image isn’t gonna be so hot if word gets out of you raping this kid!” “I’m not! I was asking him to be my singer for the band! I swear on my band that I would never do such a thing,” he tried to clear up the misunderstanding. I also interrupted him but I couldn’t remember what I said as I puked out all the shots onto Terushima’s shoes. I paled, whether because of me puking my guts out or the realization that I just threw up on Terushima’s shoes. Either way, I don’t remember too much of that night. 

But I didn’t wake up in the dorm.


	2. Tacenda

I shifted in my sleep, trying to get closer to the warmth. The fact that I could be on top of someone was something that never crossed my mind, until heard a vibration of what seemed to be a chuckle. I ignored it, figuring it was from my phone and squirmed around, wrapping my legs around the warm pillow until I finally felt comfortable.

"Tadashi, you should watch where you just put your legs."

"Shut up," I mumbled back to the deep and melodious voice. I wrapped my arms around the body, snuggling. Now, I was aware I was asleep on top of someone but I couldn't even begin to process that piece of information.

"Tadashi, you have to get up. What if you miss your class?" The voice teased, a hand ruffling through my hair.

Thank god he couldn't see my face. Fake it till you make it, Yams. 

"It's a fucking saturday, mystery man that I’m sleeping next to,” I tried to say it very sarcastically, but it came out whiny. 

“Fine, but can you get off of me so I can make you some breakfast? I’m sure you’re hungover,” he chuckled as he ruffled my hair.

“Just don’t poison it, okay?”

“No promises, Tadashi,” Now that woke me up. Who am I on a first name basis with besides my parents? I willed myself to peel my eyes open as the sunlight began to pour in. The window full of sunlight quickly warmed up the room as I made my way out of bed. The smell of miso soup overwhelmed me as I walked over as fast as I could.

Right before my very eyes, was the sexy, hot, overwhelming man who pushed me up against a wall last night, Terushima Yuuji. I couldn’t manage to close my mouth or my eyes as I stared at him in a pink ruffled apron. The steam of the soup made the face of the man a mystery but I knew it like the back of my hand as I stared holes into him the night before. He calmly whisks the eggs with hello kitty chopsticks. 

“Are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna help me?” 

His voice woke me out of my stupor as I walked towards him, hypnotized. 

“You- You’re Terushima Yuuji!! Oh my god. What am I doing here? I didn’t do anything embarrassing right? I hope I didn’t snore. Oh my lanta, did I drool? Yamaguchi, you’re an idiot,” I chastised myself, muttering and blushing red. Terushima leaned against the counter and stared at me, looking very amused at my antics. 

“You’re so different when you’re sober. Less flirty. Next time, let me know when you’re gonna throw up. I’ll hold your hair back and maybe then we can avoid the throwing up on my shoes,” he winked as he went back to making the eggs. 

“I didn’t dream that?! Oh shit, I’m so sorry! Let me make it up to you! I am so sorry. It’s just a really ho-” I stopped myself before I could embarrass myself further. “A really ho-? Tadashi, are you calling me a whore?” He smirked evilly before putting the chopsticks down slowly, and came towards me, pushing myself against the counter. He leaned down, his nose almost touching mine. I was just about to breathe when I realized I haven't brushed my teeth just yet. I clamped my hand over my mouth, accidentally touching his lips. We locked eyes, he gulped and stared at my lips while I licked mine in nervousness. He opened his mouth, about to say something but the beeping of his rice cooker interrupted him. 

He turned around, his ears unbearably red and I felt my face heat up. “Terushima-san, where is your bathroom?” I cleared my throat, trying to play it off. He cleared his and mumbled something about the second door down on the left. Just as I was going in, I heard voices from the bathroom and politely knocked on the door. The voices went hush and I saw Osamu open the door, out of breath and flushed. 

“Ya mind waiting a hot second, ‘amaguchi? I got to finish something,” he looked back into the bathroom. I blushed in embarrassment and walked back into the kitchen. “Bathroom’s occupied, Terushima-san,” 

“You can call me Teru or Yuuji, Tadashi,” he winked at me. I can feel my face heating up and I turned around, hoping he wouldn’t notice. If he did, he definitely didn’t say anything. 

As Terushima was flipping the eggs over, I cleared my throat and asked him a question that i’ve been dying to know the answer to, “So, um, T-Teru, how long have you guys been playing as a band?” “I’d say about four years? It all started when Nobu wanted to impress his boyfriend, Asahi.” “Then does that mean that this is a shared house between you guys?” “Pretty much, yeah. It’s close to university, we have our own space for our practices and best of all, no parents, so we can bring home whoever we want!” He turned around and grinned at me, his smile dazzling me. 

“So, why do you want someone like me to sing your songs? That was a stage in my life that I don’t ever want to go back to,” “Does that have anything to do with that shitty blond glasses guy that you kept mentioning last night?” “I guess I ended up telling you about him, drunk me has no control over my words,” I chuckled, trying to laugh away the awkwardness. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“After breakfast, maybe. We can talk about it as you walk me back to my dorms. I’m sure everyone thinks I’m dead or something,” Terushima smiled and warned me, “It’s going to get loud from here, so you might want to eat first then dip.” “i’m used to loud, so it’s okay with me,” “Your funeral, Tadashi. I tried to warn you.” “Come eat, my children!!” I giggled at how silly Terushima looked as he grabbed the pans and started banging them together, going down the halls. 

As he did that, I made my way around the kitchen, grabbing the first portion and a portion for Terushima, just in case the food wasn’t enough for   
everyone. 

Soon enough, people slowly started to come down to the kitchen, tempted by the smell of food. 

“Ah, it’s Yuuji’s cooking! I’m so happy I could die.” The ash haired man, who was playing the rhythm guitar smiled. The guy who played drums silently nodded, before leaning onto Asahi, from Karasuno. “Asahi-san, I didn’t know that you lived in this area! How have you been?” I perked up at the fact of meeting someone I knew. “I’ve been good! I saw you last night! I can’t believe you didn’t recognize Suga. He was really excited to meet one of his kouhai, but when you didn’t recognize him, he was so bummed out, he had taken so many shots. Thank god Oikawa was there to take care of him,” I dropped the rolled egg that I was going to eat into my plate as I stared at Asahi wide eyed. “THAT WAS SUGA-SAN?!” Asahi started laughing, tears coming out of his eyes. I was too nervous to notice that he was one of the third years at Karasuno. The table was full of laughter and before I knew it, Terushima had finally come back to the table with Suna and Osamu in tow. 

“It took me forever to get these love birds out of the bathroom.” He went to go grab himself some food but his face fell when he realized there wasn’t any left. I laughed at the sight of his face, “I saved you some. It’s cold nnw, though. Sorry.” He turned around so quickly he almost lost his balance. “Tadashi!! I love you! You’re the best. These beasts never save me any food! What would I do without you?” He gave me a hug, rubbing his face against mine, practically purring. 

“I don’t know? Maybe starve?” I laughed, before letting him take the seat next to me. It was a quiet morning that gradually got louder. I was shocked with how at peace and at home I felt with these strangers. 

I was reminded of a word that described my morning with Terushima . Tacenda, things not to be spoken about and better left unsaid. Like that talk about a blond glass boy. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry i haven't updated in awhile! there's been a lot of things going on and a little bit of writers block but i promise i will work on this! anyways, here's what you all have been waiting for! it's kinda short but i promise i'll do better next chapter

After the very eventful and tension filled breakfast, you would think that the tension would end but it just increased as Teru walked me back to the dorms. The breeze ruffled through my hair that had grown out, as I was too busy studying and let’s just be honest, too lazy to cut. It curled inwards and stuck out everywhere, so I usually put them in ponytails or in a bun. 

Walking past a bakery, I caught a glimpse of myself and the bird nest that happened to be my hair. “Teru-san, I cannot believe you let me walk out like this. I am so sad that I just might puke on your shoes again,” I smirked as he distanced himself from me. “There are so many sides to you, Dashi-chan. I want to see more. Plus, I thought it was very adorable,” he walked ahead, his body enveloped by the sun, basically blinding my eyes. “Guess we have to thank the throw up for that huh, Shima-chan?” I wriggled my eyebrows up and down, trying to taunt him for the ridiculous nickname he gave me. “Also, be careful, you can bu-” I tried to warn him as I reached my hand towards his wrist to pull him to me. But before I could, he bumped into someone. 

The sight of him gazing into Oikawa’s eyes made me giggle, but I didn’t want Oikawa to stare me down next, so I tried my best to not laugh but in the end, I got caught. “Dashi-chan? Shima-chan? Mind filling me in on that night you had? You had us worried! We thought some terrible stranger had taken you, but you went and landed yourself into a gold mine,” he said as he looked Teru up and down in admiration. I looked around for Sugawara and didn’t notice him until he came out from behind Oikawa. My mouth was left agape, until Teru closed it for me. “H-hi, Suga-san,” I mumbled nervously, like a child whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar. “Nice of you to remember me, Yamaguchi! Or should I say, Dashi-chan?” he winked, clearly enjoying the torment they inflicted on me. “I-I, I was too nervous! It was my first time in a club!!” I blurted out, the people around us were giving us strange gazes. The three gazed at me and dragged me into a random coffee shop. 

“Yama-chan, you’re gonna have to recap everything to us. Right now,” I felt like I was before two scientists, about to be dissected. I looked to Teru for help and just as I thought he was going to whisper a plan to me, he whispered, “I’m so sorry to do this to you, but I have to go back. Emergency meeting called by Semi,” he grabs his stuff and before he heads out, I could’ve sworn I saw him smirk because right after he kissed my cheek, said “later babe” and walked off, leaving me alone in the lion's den. 

“I can ex-explain guys. I really ca-” “BABE!” “THE KISS????” “Yamaguchi Tadashi! Care to explain yourself?” Sugawara exclaimed. “I would if you would give me a second!!” “Yamaguchi Tadashi! Don’t sass your mother, I practically raised you!” “Babe, I love you, but shut up,” Suga looked very offended but did shut up. “Thank you, Oikawa. So as I was trying to say, last night I drank too much and met Teru, he knew me from my past days and pushed me up against the wall, asking me to be his lead singer. I was too drunk and he was far too hot, and so in nervousness I puked on his shoes. Then Daichi came to save me and then I blacked out and when I awoke, I was sleeping on top of the hottest guy I know, no offense guys, and I even had breakfast with him and his band mates. Then, as you saw, he was walking me back to my dorm room. So nothing happened, we didn’t do it, didn’t make out, nothing. Just a night of puking on his shoes and sleeping on top of him,” I said and with each word that came out their mouth just fell farther open. “You took THE Terushima Yuuji home for the night, threw up on his shoes, and slept on top of him with no sexual favors??? Do you know how many people want to bang him? He’s literally one of the hottest men in the world, Tooru agrees with me and he’s a narcissist. If I remember correctly, you certainly dressed very ravishing last night, so glad that Tooru raided your closet,” Suga said, his voice laid with pride. “Surprisingly, he seems like he gets around but he’s very loyal and doesn’t sleep around, even though so many have tried,” Oikawa added, “You did look quite stunning last night. Black suits you very well. Koushi told me about your ‘phase’ back then and I was so shocked but it does suit you.” I blushed at knowing that I accomplished something that no one has before. 

“I’m sad I never got to see your shows though. Koushi told me that you had the voice of an angel, a rock angel but an angel nonetheless,” I could feel my face heat up as the compliments from the two kept flooding in. “It was something I had thrown to the back of my mind because Tsukki never liked that side of me, but I’m over him now. I just want to get settled into school and join the band,” I admitted sheepishly, rubbing my hand over my mouth, hating the way my lips formed into a smile. “Yama-chan, we would love to see that! I know I do and Tooru has been bugging me for videos ever since I brought it up. But are you sure there’s nothing there? I know you think he’s hot because everyone does but I definitely saw sparks flying,” Suga says, winking at me as I shrugged my shoulders. 

“I definitely feel at ease with him but I’m nervous to fall for someone again so soon. It wasn’t that long ago that I said that I would swear off love, you know, Suga-san,” I tried my best to deny the attraction that I felt towards Teru, but it is undeniably there. Before I even noticed it, my right hand was resting on my ear, gently rubbing it. I could feel their gaze soften and knew that they knew I was lying but they didn’t say anything. “Well, actually. There could be a little something, but I’m not trying to expect anything,” I said a few minutes later, under my breath hoping they wouldn't hear but of course they heard it. 

“Great, cause I think he has a thing for you! And that you should go for it!” I sighed as I knew that’s exactly what I didn’t need to hear from Oikawa. He flinches and I instinctively knew that Suga pinched him. I shivered, glad that I wasn’t at his mercy anymore. 

  
After filling them in, I walked back to the dorms with them and knocked out. It was only 11 AM and everything was too eventful.  _ Will I get used to this life? I hope so _ , I thought alone to myself as I knocked out on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweven (n.) - vision seen in sleep; dream


End file.
